


Show me my Silver Lining

by Greenisher



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenisher/pseuds/Greenisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of domestic dribbles featuring Janey Springs and Athena the Gladiator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me my Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed Athena has different gloves between tps and tftbl and also I figure Atlas probs didn't teach their assassins how to apply perfect nail varnish...

"It won't hurt," Janey said, placing the bottles on the table.

"I am aware," Athena said, still looking unsure.

"It'll look so nice when I'm done."

"Hmm." Springs give her that winning grin, the one that always won her over and Athena was immediately convinced that this was the way forward. She was so easy, when it came to Janey. As solemn and dour as she was, Athena would've turned cartwheels to make Janey smile. And this exercise promised to make Janey smile. And besides - she _was_ curious. This was something she'd never done, something she'd never been allowed to do before. "Yes," she said finally, nodding. "I will allow you to apply nail varnish."

"Oh good," Springs laughed, and it sounded like music to her ears. Athena had lost her gloves a few days ago. Sort of - an incident in the tundra that Athena had not elaborated on had taken out a good portion of glove, and Janey had convinced her she couldn't walk around wearing just one glove. She felt oddly naked without them, which was why she'd been glad that Janey had come home from work with a new pair. _Sorry,_ she had said apologetically. _They only had fingerless._

Fingerless gloves didn't fit the uniform. But they were better than nothing. And Janey had decided to paint her fingernails to make up for them. Athena wasn't sure about make-up, or colour, or anything that didn't involve handling a weapon and killing people. But she likes being close to Janey, and she liked it when Janey was happy, and letting her paint her fingernails achieved both these modest goals.

Athena reached out her free hand and spread her fingers. Janey took it, squeezed it gently, and took out the nail polish. "I thought red, to match your armour."

"I like red," Athena agreed.

"Or blue to match your eyes."

"Hm," Athena said, wanting to reach for Janey. Her free arm wasn't long enough to cup her girlfriend's cheek, so she settled for stroking the knuckles of Janey's hand.

"But I thought black would go best," Janey smiled at her, and it was like the answers to all the world's questions were contained in that bright gaze. Athena settled back into the couch, her face softening into a smile of her own. She was aware that whenever she looked at Janey she looked like a lovesick puppy. She couldn't control it; emotions rushed out of her chest and left her defenceless. This close, she could smell the mixture of oil and the salt-tang of body odour, could just make out the hints of floral fragrance from the shampoo Janey used every morning. Janey was unscrewing the bottle cap for the nail varnish and Athena watched as she gently painted her fingernails. It was delicate work, made up of gentle, precise strokes. The black shone like liquid midnight, covering the delicate pink of Athena's nails. They certainly looked tougher this way, Athena decided, and felt a lot better. When Janey was done, she blew on Athena's fingers. Athena cocked her head to one side, raised a curious eyebrow. "Does that actually...do anything?"

"Nah," Janey leaned up and kissed her mouth. "Just makes me feel bad I can't suck your fingers til they're dry."

Athena let out a small, content, hum as Janey reached for her other hand. "It doesn't look bad," she conceded, wiggling the fingers of her painted hand.

"You look like a badass," Janey assured her. Athena believed her. "Now stay still."

With all ten fingers painted, Athena pulled out her new fingertip less gloves. "The black really goes with the black," she said. "Of my gloves, I mean."

Janey kissed her on the cheeks. "There's my dear lady."


End file.
